


Like a Band-Aid

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: “Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”A request from darkprincess238 tumblr! Boruto gets hurt while training, so Sarada has to use some of the little medical ninjutsu she knows.





	Like a Band-Aid

“OW! OW! OW!” Boruto clenched his shin as he rocked on the ground, “Fucking shit! That hurts!”

Sarada was at his side in an instant – she could immediately tell that there was a broken bone. With a frustrated sigh, the nineteen-year-old focused her chakra over his leg until it started glowing green.

“Idiot. I told you we should’ve at least come to the ground if we were going to do…  _that_.” Her cheeks tinted pink as she made sure to keep her glance away from her fiancé.

“But you liked it.” His smirk turned into a grimace as Sarada purposefully put her chakra in a painful spot.

“Are you going to stop being lewd?” She glared over red glasses, “Or do you want to heal this yourself?”

“I-I’ll stop…” Though, he had to admit, her flushed – yet threatening, face was kind of hot.

Sarada furrowed her brows in frustration because she really wished she knew more medical ninjutsu to make this go faster. She’d have to ask her mama for another lesson soon. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Boruto ran his fingers through raven locks, admiring how incredible his fiancée looked when she focused. Dark, almond shaped eyes softened at his touch, which she instinctively leaned into. It didn’t take long before she shook her head.

“Boruto…” She blushed, “Could you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”

He chuckled and pulled his hand back, “Sorry, babe. In my defense, though, you’re the cute one.”

“Idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“Not for another six months.” She smirked, referring to their wedding date.

Another ten minutes passed before she sighed again, “Not going to lie, this next part is going to hurt pretty bad. I have to re-align the bone and start the fusing process.”

Boruto gulped, “Fine, just do what you have to do. Like a band-aid.”

She nodded, “Breathe in, good. Now let it out.” As he released his breath, Sarada quickly moved the bone, Boruto letting out a strained yell.

“Holy fuck! You weren’t kidding!” He grimaced, leaning over himself.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sarada wrapped his leg using a nearby branch as a splint, “That should help for now. You can lean on my shoulder and I’ll walk with you back to the hospital so Mama can heal the rest.”

Once he helped her up, he kissed her forehead, “Thank you, babe.”

“Of course, dear.” Sarada giggled.

~

“How did he break his leg?” Sakura looked over to her daughter as she finished the process of fixing her soon-to-be son-in-law’s leg.

“We were training in the forest. Boruto tripped on a branch and landed wrong.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow, “Training… uh-huh.”

“Ugh, don’t be gross!” Sarada crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at her mama’s joke.

“Training that causes small, circular bruises and bite marks on your neck?”

“WHAT?!” The black haired girl quickly moved in front of the mirror to look at her neck, “Boruto, I told you back there to no-“ Her voice stopped when she realized there were no marks.  

Her face turned crimson as Sakura and Boruto both laughed.

“Remember how you told your Papa I left lipstick on him?” Sakura stuck her tongue out, “Consider it payback.”

“That was seven years ago…” Sarada huffed.

“Looks like you picked up that trait from your mom, Sarada.” Boruto chuckled, sitting up since Sakura was finished.

“Alright, you’re all good to go Boruto. Be safer next time, you two.” She winked, “In all senses. We have free condoms if you need them~”

Sarada responded by pulling her fiancé by the sleeve and leaving the doctor’s office, thoroughly embarrassed. Though, she was glad that Boruto was healed, and wouldn’t be hurt for their wedding. 


End file.
